Never Too Late
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Will the Death of a Loved one offer Naruto a chance of Redemption, a second chance at love? Pairing uncertain. Bleach X-over. Co-writer needed!
1. Too Late?

Naruto opened his eyes, and was greeted by the warm sunlight, flowing inward from his window.

BRIGHT sunlight to be exact.

Hissing in pain, the light nearly blinding him, he leapt up from the bed, and yanked the curtains over the illumination, dimming the light until it was a dim glow, not a searingly bright glare. "Darn sun...

Sunlight did not cheer him.

It reminded him of her.

Reaching for his guitar, he picked it up, and began to strum it, getting into the rhythm, as he let loose a sigh, still clad in his pj's. "Why me...

Yet this too brought back a wave of nostalgia. Hinata had _insisted _that he learn to play, even though he himself said he was no good at it. Her words were still fresh in his mind, as was that day...

--

(Flashback, a year ago)

He blinked as Hinata walked up to him. "Hey Hinata!"

The shy teen looked away nervously, holding something behind her back. "H-Hello Naruto-kun," She stammered nervously.

He eyed her jacket curiously. "Hey, aren't you hot in that?"

His voice echoed throughout the empty training field, whilst sweat glistened off his bare muscular chest.

Only he would train on a searingly hot day such as this.

Yet _still, _even though three years had passed, and despite the excessive heat of today, she wore an over sized, thick and heavy jacket.

She turned a deep red, looking down at her feet, hiding her face in her now long hair. "N-No, not at all."

He saw sweat beading down her brow. "Come on Hinata, you don't have to wear that ALL the time."

He looked away as he returned to his push ups, speaking in between breaths. "If you don't take it off, you're probably gonna get heatstroke.

Had it been possible, she would have turned crimson.

He wanted her to take OFF her shirt!

Only THEN did she notice that _he _was shirtless, and the sight of her crush like this, nearly gave the poor thing a nosebleed.

_'Naruto-kun's so..._

She shook her head of the shy perverted thoughts that did dare to enter, of them kissing and such. But oh, how she wanted to...

_hot..._

Finishing his set, he sprang up on his haunches. "Is the zipper stuck or somethin?"

Good lord, how DENSE he was!

She smiled nervously, her face beet red as she nervously shied her face away from him, pulling out a guitar from behind her back, remembering the reason for which she had come here. "F-For you! To r-replace the one you b-broke!"

He hesitantly took it from her, eying the polished wood frame, holding it by its finely crafted handle. "For me?"

She nodded once. "Yes, I spent my entire salary on it."

It looked expensive. its polished surface glistening in the sunlight. **(Just picture your favorite guitar, if that helps)**

He knew not what to say. " Erm...I'm not really good with a-

Suddenly, her personality did a complete 180, much to his surprise.

Her head snapped up, and she shook it vehemently, tone pleadingly insistent. "That's not true! I've seen you, I've _heard _you practicing every-

His eyes went wide, as did hers, as she made a cut-throat action, covering her mouth with both hands.

She had just admitted that she was following him!

For a moment, nothing happened.

She sputtered rapidly. "I-I-I-I-

Then, face red as a ripe tomato, the poor Hyuuga fainted.

Naruto gaped as she just dropped like a sack of potatoes.

What the heck just happened?!

"Hey! Hinata!"

--

He chuckled at the memory. It was thanks to her that he now played guitar.

Far from the contrary now, he had played it every morning, until his skill had perfected itself, steadily through diligence and repetition.

Maybe some music would cheer him forth from his gloomy mood, as nothing else could or would...

--

_This world will never be...  
What I expected...  
And if I don't belong...  
Who would've guessed it..._

She opened the door, ever so quietly-

Discretion was no needed. He was so caught up in the music, that had a bomb gone off next to him, he wouldn't even have heard it.

He was sitting on his bed, legs draped over it and onto the floor, eyes closed as he held his guitar, softly strumming it, his deep masculine voice smoothly reciting the lyrics, in perfect synchronous harmony to the tune.

This song reminded him of one thing, a simple painful fact.

Life sucked. You just had to deal with it. And oh, how that though plagued him, tormented him on a daily basis...

_I will not leave alone...  
Everything that I own...  
To make you feel like...  
It's not too late...  
It's never too late..._

Unbidden, another flashback grabbed him...

--

(Flashback, one month ago)

He burst through her door, and threw a shuriken-

Knocking the knife forth from her hand, which had been raised over her head, ready to rush down and end her life.

Before she could do anything else, he rushed forward, and kicking the into the far corner of her scarce room, he grabbed her by the shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?!"

His expression was one of pure fury.

Yet she showed no reaction, only to hang her head sadly.

He would have none of this!

Shaking her roughly, he forced her to look up at him, meeting the confusion in his eyes. " Why were you-

Suddenly, she snapped, screaming at him, with all her fury, eyes red from crying. "ITS YOUR FAULT!"

Taken aback, he gaped for a moment, shock wiping out the anger-

Until it roared back in full force. "THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Tears pooled in her lavender eyes now. "I've been trying (sob) so hard (sob), so hard, and you (sob) never even-

Her body began to shake now, trembling whilst she hiccuped and started to sob. "Noticed me...

Realization dawned, and he shook her gently. "Hinata, I did notice-

But now anger was set upon _her _face, as she slapped his hands away. "LIAR! You only paid attention to Sakura! You never even LOOKED at me!" She shrieked this with all her pent up grief and sorrow, feeling utterly alone and desolate, having witnessed Sakura's confession of her love to him.

She had taken him away from her!

And he LET her!

So distraught was she, that in a moment of loss, she did the one thing she thought she would NEVER do.

She hurt him.

Arching her neck back, he never saw it coming, so caught up was he in shock of her violent reaction. _'What did I do..._

Then she lunged forward, smashing her cranium against his, in a brutal headbutt.

Stars exploded before his vision, ringing through his head like a dull bell.

He blinked, pain numbed from further shock. "That hurt...

He mumbled, shocked that one so gentle would ever resort to such brutality. He had only seen her get angry once, and that was WAY back during the chunin exams...

The impact was now drawing blood from his forehead, and trickling into his eyes, staining the red with crimson.

The red of anger fading from her vision, Hinata realized what she had done. She immediately paled, as she witnessed the stunned look he bore. "Naruto-kun I-

It became too much for her.

She lost all feeling in her legs, and falling from his grasp, collapses upon the floor, curling her knees up against her chest, and crying loudly into them...

Only to feel his arms encircle her. "I'm sorry." Was his dull murmur.

She was too weak to resist, and just melted into then, crying with all her might, in a most piteous wail, that would break the heart of any man...

(End Flashback)

--

He was pouring his heart and soul into the song now, belting out the lyrics perfectly. Yukari made a cut-throat action of her own, gasping softly, as she witnessed the tears beginning to stream down his face, pouring forth from his close eyes

"_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try to  
Just stay alive  
Baby we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Another memory roared upon him...

--

(Flashback A week ago)

He stood before her, and nearly screamed in grief, as he watched her lowered into the coffin, so pale, so quiet.

He didn't give a eulogy, but instead gave it to Sasuke. " Make a transformation and read this for me."

The Uchiha eyed his friend piteously, as he clasped the blond upon the shoulder. "Hey, you gonna be okay? You look terrible."

Naruto shook his head, as he watched the coffin begin its ceremonial procession around the Leaf village. "No, I'm not gonna be okay."

Sasuke sighed in compassion, as he release. "Listen, it wasn't your fault. You two weren't given enough details on the target-

Abruptly Naruto whirled about, slapping the hand of his friend away, murderous intent etched into every feature of his body. "You think I don't know that?!"

He stabbed a finger in the direction of her coffin, rain beginning to fail now, staining their black funeral clothes wet with moisture. "But I was the Squad leader... I... could have done, _should _have done more...

"Maybe then...

He threw his head back, and tasted the rain upon his tongue, eyes wide open, not closed, tone sounding terribly lost and stricken, as the water poured down from the heavens. "Can't you hear it?"

Sasuke blinked, cocking his head to one side. "Hear what?"

Naruto shook slightly as he spoke now, hands clenching into fists at his sides. Sasuke was unable to tell whether it was the rain running down his face now-

Or tears.

"She's crying. She's lonely."

The Uchiha cast a look towards the fading coffin, nearly out of sight now. Looking back to Naruto, he was about to say something-

Until he noticed the veins in the eyes of his friend, bulging out in an all too familiar pattern. "Your surgery...

Naruto laughed bitterly. "She was dying, so she wanted to help me...

He touched his blue eyes, the veins of the Byakugan fading as he did so. "Now at least, she can see the world through me . And I can seen the world in ways never before."

Sasuke snorted. "Cryptic as ever."

Naruto smiled, but it was hollow, there was no light in his eyes. "That's me."

Then, right out of the blue, he threw his head back, and let out the most agonizing scream ever known unto mankind.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was the scream of his broken heart.

Hinata had taken it to her grave.

--

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would've guessed it?  
And I am left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

--

(Flashback three days ago)

"BULLSHIT!" Spat Naruto, as he stood before the council. "What the hell is this?!"

Danzou, head of Root, sneered evilly, whilst the other council members just looked on piteously. "You heard me. The council's decision was unanimous. You cannot have the eyes of Hinata Hyuuga, nor can you have the rank of Jonin as you are believed to be directly responsible-

Naruto spat on the floor. "Don't you DARE say it."

Tsunade cast a worried look down at the enraged nin, who looked like he was about to go Kyuubi on everyone, red chakra bubbling forth from the seal in his stomach. "Naruto, calm down

Danzou ignored him. "In the part of your squad teammate."

For a moment, nothing happened, then Naruto's voice echoed in the council chamber. "I warned you."

Abruptly, he appeared before him, a thin cane in his hand. His face was twisted with rage. "But actually, I'm glad you didn't shut up."

He let loose a foul wave of red chakra, blasting the other council members from their seats, preventing his impudent victim from receiving any aide

Thrusting it forward, the canes wooden handle slid away, revealing a long thin blade-

"Guards!" Shouted Danzou-

Only for Naruto to whip around, and blast a wave of red the platform behind him-

Turning the hidden soldiers to ash, and wiping them off the face of this earth, as their bodies crumbled inward and died.

He looked back to Danzou, three tails of red swirling behind him. "You scum, you never learn."

Which was now embedded in the neck of the scarred man, his visible good eye going wide with shock/horror.

Naruto bared his fangs in hate and malice. "You have some nerve-

He ground the blade in deeply, pushing until it exploded out of Danzou's neck, in an explosion of bloody glory. "Talking shit on me like that! I sweated blood and tears for this village, and THIS is what I get?!"

Danzou was unable to speak, any more than a bloodly gurgle...

--

_Even if I say  
"It'll be alright"  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try to  
Just stay Alive  
Baby we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It is never too late_

--

He stood before the village gates, Tsunade behind him, arms crossed over her ample chest. "Thanks."

"For what?" Was his dull lifeless murmur, as he read the letter sent to him.

He didn't smile as she ruffled his hair. "For everything. You really were a great help to the village."

Doubt clouded her face now. "Are you sure about this?"

He laughed aloud, cold, harsh and bitter. "I was, wasn't I?"

She n"You'll be missed."

He nodded. "I know. But-

He turned round, a strange glint in his eyes. "Before I go, can I have one last favor?"

His fellow blond arched an eyebrow, confusion glinting in her hazel eyes. "Favor?"

He grunted. "Its a simple request."

She shrugged. "I suppose so, as long as it isn't anything perverted...

--

T_he world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be us again_

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong..._

--

He shot her a sidelong look, Byakugan activated, and tearing over, as he fought back the tears. "Didn't you hear? Uzumaki Naruto is dead. He died the moment Hinata Hyuuga breathed her last."

With that cryptic comment, he undid the headband on his head, and threw it to her.

Then he headed towards the gates...

--

He knew he was crying now, but he didn't care, he just kept singing, intent on finishing the song before he broke down fully.

_Even if I say  
"It'll be alright"  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Baby we'll turn it all around..._

_'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late..._

_--_

He let out a sigh.

He hadn't been able to stay away.

Even now, less than week later, he had returned.

Stuck here, with nowhere to go...

--

The door opened, and a familiar voice was heard.

"Naruto?"


	2. Kyuubi's Return!

(End flashback)

(Present time)

"What are you doing?!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open, as his name was called again. "NARUTO!"

He blinked hazily, now aware of the fact that he was running.

"Wha?"

He looked this way and that, surprised to see that he had somehow ended up in the engineering district of the Leaf village, power lines and other electrical device sparking wildly as rain poured down.

"Where?"

Beside him, was a girl of short stature, her dark raven hair styled in a short hair-cut.

Her violet eyes met his, then abruptly they widened, as she whipped around, as if she saw something.

"JUMP!"

Instinctively he did that-

A moment later, they struck.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!"

--

Naruto's eyes widened as he backflipped away from Zabimaru, the elongated blade stretching out and slamming into the ground where he had been a moment before, tearing off the right of his orange black jumpsuit, yet leaving him unscathed.

As the smoke cleared, Naruto saw the masssive crack that the blade had left in the ground, then the sword snaked back into the darkness, worrying him further.

_'What kind of sword is THAT?!' _

The sound of clapping was heard.

"Not bad, you dodged it."

A moment later, a man with red hair stepped out of the shadows, revealed in the dim glow of the streetlights.

He too wore a black kimono, but in contrast, he OOZED confidence, and the spiked sword held strapped to his back-

Made Naruto swallow nervously, before he gathered his thoughts enough to speak.

"And you are?"

Smirking, the redhead jabbed a finger at himself. "Abarai Renji."

His brown eyes locked on Rukia now, and unsheathing his wicked blade, he indicated her, a frown set upon his face.

"And I'm here for her. Kuchiki Rukia, a.k.a the shinigami whose been here for the past month."

Slowly, Naruto blinked, rolling her name over in his mind.

_'Kuchiki...Rukia?'_

Her name brought all the memories flooding back, in a painful blur as he regained his senses.

The hollow, the accident, her powers-

_'That's right, she's a shinigami, and her time here is-_

As if reading his thoughts, Renji nodded once. "That's right. She's commited-

His eyes narrowed as Naruto slipped on a glove with a skull imprinted on it.

"Wait a second-

With a grunt, Naruto pulled his hand back, and abruptly slapped himself on the chest, eyes screaming defiance.

No sooner had he done this, than his body simply fell away.

Rukia caught his limp corpse in her arms, and gently laid it against the hillside, resigned to watch.

This left Naruto, his SOUL, clad in the attire of a shinigami, his sapphire eyes glinting dangerously, as he reaced for the sword, hidden in the long sheathe upon his back.

With a metallic rasp, he drew a HUGE sword forth, easily the longest blade Renji had ever seen.

Naruto snarled angrily as he brought it about before him.

"Sorry, but she's not going anywhere."

For a moment nothing happened, Renji's face was blank.

Then, his eyes narrowed dangerously, a dark scowl appearing on his face.

"So YOU'RE the guy."

The air rippled slightly with Naruto's reitsu.

His tone was cold as he closed his eyes, gathering himself for the moment to strike.

"Does it matter?"

Renji howled murderously, his composure lost, as he swung his bastard sword.

"It MATTERS because now I can kill you!"

Naruto snorted. "You're welcome to try."

Then an enraged Renji appeared next to him, and, preparing to whip it at him point blank, a nasty grin on his face. "Now I gotcha punk!"

Naruto opened his eyes, which were now hard as diamond. "Bring it.

Zabimaru lashed out, and Naruto easily took it on his large zanpaktou able to knock it up and out of the way, the blade making a angry hissing sound as it was deflected into the air.

One hand already going forward.

"Shot of red fire."

Renji's eyes widened in shock. "The hell-

No more time was given him, as at that exact moment, the small sphere of red kidou smacked him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him in a loud whoosh.

Naruto just stood there as the lieutenant dropped to his knees, Zabimaru still hooked on his blade.

"You'll need more than-

Now it was HIS turn to be surprised, as Renji abruptly sprang up, grinning all the while.

"You fell for it!"

With all his might, he shoved his blade forward-

Knocking Naruto's guard aside, and cutting deep into the flesh of his shoulder, the spikes grinding in agonizingly as they ran through the deep gash.

Naruto stiffened as pain coursed through him, then with a hiss, he swung his blade upward, thus dislodging Zabimaru's toothy grip upon him, falling to his knees as a result.

The force of his swing was mighty, but in stark contrast to Renj-

It was agonizingly slow, the sheer force it took to swing the blade, was just not as fast as it could be.

Renji laughed as he saw the effort it took, easily stepping back as the blade whizzed harmlessly past him. "Not bad kid, but lets see ya do that more than once!"

Rukia gulped nervously as she saw the crazed look on her friends' face. "Renji!"

"Don't."

She stopped as she heard Naruto, his voice growing stronger by the minute, as using his blade for support, he pulled himself to his feet, body straining with the effort.

The entire time, his eyes were locked on her.

"Don't you DARE give up!"

Renji snorted, and whipped the snake like blade down once more.

Head snapping up, Naruto's now red slitted eyes screamed hate, as he looked to Renji.

Just before the hit, he dropped, and rolled on the ground, leaving Zabimaru to stick harmelssly in the cement paving, momentarily hooked in it, thanks to its many spikes.

Stuck for a moment, Renji attempted to pull it out, grunting with the effort, face reflecting his strained efforts.

Then the blond was up, charging in like a berserker, swinging his sword down low, in a fierce upward arc,just as he leapt of the ground.

Immobile as he was, it never occured to Renji that he could have actually let GO of the blade.

At the last moment, he twisted to the side-

Thus, as a result, he received a horrible horizontal gash down the his right arm, shallow, not drawing much blood, but it still hurt nonetheless.

But Naruto wasn't done yet, twisting in midair, his left foot struck like a cobra, kicking Renji upward in a brutal axe kick, snapping his head back with the fierce recoil of the impact.

Naruto smirked as he made his favorite handseal, two words passing Renji's ears.

"Kage bunshin."

Out of the blue night, with a trio of smoke poofs, three more of him leapt into the air.

Rukia looked on in awe as Naruto started the combo for his only 'original' taijutsu move.

The first sprang into the sky, lashing out with a sandaled foot, giving Renji a nasty upperkick to the chest, pain exploding within it.

This served to push him further into the sky, defying gravity yet again

The second leapfrogged off the other, following up with an uppercut to the stomach, that which really DID knock the air out of the redhead, as he was carried higher once more.

Lastly, the THIRD sprang off the back of the second, reaching the real Naruto, who was by know high up in the air.

The two blondes each raised their right leg high, as Renji's momentum reached its peak.

Renji's eyes went wide as he saw only the black of their kimono'sdpping back from the impact as the twin Naruto's ended the technique-

Bringing their feet down with explosive force.

"DOUBLE NARUTO RENDAN!"

With a loud crack, Renji's head snapped downward, and pain exploded from his head, blood now trickling out of his nose-

Before the impact sent his howling into the ground, with an explosion of dirt and dust, a small crater created from the mini explosion.

If possible, the impact upon the street was worse than that of the kick.

Stars exploded before his vision as he LITERALLY ate dirt.

_'OOF! The kid packs a whallop!'_

_--_

Naruto was panting heavily as Renji hit the street, slowly descending a moment later, going to one knee yet again, as he clutched his bleeding wound, which was healing VERY slowly, a result of not using the Kyuubi's chakra in over three years.

Rukia looked on in awe, as the dust cleared, revealing a battered and bruised Renji, now struggling to his feet, yet faling miserably each time.

"You...did it." Her voice was numb, unable to believe that he had actually WON, against an opponent with far more training under his belt.

But it was clear that he was going to rise eventually.

Grabbing her arm, Naruto turned in the opposite direction.

They had to get away, so he could rest.

With a painful hiss, Naruto's fast walk turned into a jog, then a run, Rukia easily keeping pace with him in his weakened state.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here."

--

However, Renji was quick to recover, and Naruto cursed aloud as he heard him give pursuit, shouting multiple profanties over their backs. Naruto grumbled under his breath tearing up a cloud of dust as he tore through the streets, running as fast as he could, which, tired as he was, wasn't fast at all.

_'Aw, come on! Leave us alone!' _

Gasping in pain, he went through a few basic seals, gathering a combination of air and chakra to his lungs.

Sucking in as much as he could, he momentarily halted, spinning round-

And exhaling.

"Fire Style: Dragons Flames!"

Immediately, a chorus of roars were heard, then from his mouth spran multiple blasts of fire, each one in the distinctive form of a dragon.

The beasts of flame crashed into the ground before Renji, who covered his face as a means of protection.

Instantly, a wall of fire cut him off from his prey, and by the time it cleared-

Naruto and Rukia had gotten a good distance away.

Veins throbbing upon his forehead, Renji pulled Zabimaru back as far as he could-

Then with an explosion of power, sent it screaming forward.

--

A second later, Rukia gasped, shouting a direction to Naruto, who was beginning to falter, his steps becoming unsteady and clumsy.

"Left! NARUTO GO LEFT!"

But before he could even MOVE she pushed him into a nearby alley, jumping in after him.

As she did, she snagged a smoke bomb from his pouch, and chucked it down upon the ground.

A moment later, they heard Zabimaru dug itself into the ground where the two had been seconds before, the screech of grinding steel horrible upon their ears, as it pulled away, leaving a visible scar in the street.

Naruto squawked in surprise, as her shove carried him backwards, stumbling over a trash can and tripping up, his feet sliding off the ground, as did her, tangled up in his longer legs.

He fell upon his back, with Rukia landing atop him, hands slapping out to halt her fall-

Leaving her lips _dangerously _close to his, as they panted heavily for breath.

The running had taken its toll on them.

They both froze as a pair of footsteps raced past them, followed by Renji's foul cursing/

When all was said and done, the two turned beet red, as they finally realized just how close they were to the other.

Rukia let out a small eep as she pulled away, and Naruto rapidly skittered backward, just as red as she, both of them rising slowly to their feet.

"Erm...

"Th-This never happened!" She sputtered, embarassment washing over her.

Naruto nodded once. "Right."

Slowly, he poked his head out of the alley, followed by Rukia-

"GOTCHA!"

He hissed in a breath as Zabimaru screamed in from above, and grabbing Rukia, pulling her into his arms, he jerked his body to the right Zabimaru scoring the spot where he had been seconds before.

Then the chase was one, the Ryoka looked over his shoulder as he continued to run, and paled, as he saw the large indent in the street.

"Yikes! That thing'll split me in half if he hits me like that!" Looking down at Rukia, he devised a hasty plan. "Okay, I'll keep running, you just tell me when that _thing _of his is about to hit!" She nodded vigorously, looking over his shoulder a second later as they bolted away from the enraged shinigami.

"RIGHT!"

Naruto cursed under his breath as Zabimaru struck the earth in front of him, forcing him to skid to a halt. "AH! Rukia, I thoguht you were supposed to keep an eye on that thing!"

Despite their grim situation, she elbowed him in the gut, sounding _extremeley _annoyed as Naruto somersaulted away from the blade once more, swinging his blade to swat aside another lunge by Renji, smacking him in the face with a headbutt to boot him away yet again.

"Well EXCUSE ME! Let's see YOU try and keep an eye on Zabimaru!"

Naruo would've slapped his forehead if he had a free hand, his tone exasperated with her. "ME?! I'm the one runinng and trying to save your-

Then he saw the blade coming again, barely over his head, Renji whipping it about in a circular pattern before swinging it down.

"Let's see ya dodge at POINT BLANK!"

But this time, he intentionally aimed at Rukia, the girl's violet eyes going wide with fear, and Renji smirked, as he knew that Naruto would have to make a choice.

_'What will you do brat? Will you take the hit, or will you let her die?'_

Secretly, he was hoping Naruto would take the fall, as killing Rukia was the furthest thing from his mind/

Naruto cursed under his breath.

He only had time for one move, and though he did not regret it, he was _not_ looking forward to the end result.

_'Ah shit. This is gonna hurt.'_

Then Zabimaru struck...

--

Rukia gasped as the blade's spikes dug into Naruto's bad right shoulder, drawing a large gash as they passed through it, slowly and deliberately.

_'He took the hit. He took it so I wouldn't get hurt..._

She could tell that he was in EXTREME pain, yet still he stood, his other arm clutching her tightly as it hit. Rukia gasped as she got a good look atr how bad the damage was, as Zabimzaru withdrew back to Renji, who was laughing his head off.

"See?! That's what ya get runt! Now hand Rukia over if you want to live!"

Naruo shook his head slowly back and forth, his eyes glowing that odd bright blue again. "Never. If I give her to you, she'll be executed."

Red bubbled around him, as a familair presence rose within his head.

**"It's been awhile kit...**

Before he could protest, power flooded him.

--

"RAAAAAAAAAH!"

Red chakra, once calmly dancing about him, suddenly blazed anew, as two tails of red chakra burst into life behind him, his appearance already feral and dark.

He felt the desire to kill, and yet still he remained normal as he spoke, the only difference being the massive surge of chakra. "I won''t let you take her!"

Rukia stiffened as Naruto mentioned the execution, then felt her eyes begin to water with unshed tears. _'I'm useless, he's going to die if this keeps up.' _She surpressed a sob as Naruto drew his blade, his wounded arm shaking as it struggled to hold it up.

**"Give in...**

Whispered the Kyuubi.

It reminded her of Kaien, before she had watched him die. And it terrifed her to think of losing another person, one who she had only just recently let into her heart "Naruto! Stop! You don't have to do this for me! You don't have to die for me!"

Naruto chuckled, hanging the blade over his now bleeding shoudler, his tone filled with pain as he stared down Renji. "Yes I do...

Then, lightly putting her down, he gave himself over.

His eyes glistened red, and he roared his fury, discarding his blade, for favor of his new claws

Konoha was shaken to its very foundations by the howl.

"ITS ON!"

Kyuubi no kitsune was back.


	3. Bloodlust

Renji took a startled step backwards as the Kyuubi cloaked enveloped Naruto, his twin tails swaying slowly back and forth in the light of the moon, his red eyes bellying the ferocity that now gripped his very soul.

_'What the hell is he?!'_

Naruto slowly gnashed his teeth together, in mild pain, as his canines elongated, slowly changing into wicked fangs.

Flexing his hands, he could feel his fingernails sharpening, until they could no longer be called such, now mor deadly claws, than mere skin upon his hands.

Clenching them into fists, he pierced the skin of palms-

Which healed instantaneously, despite the blood dripping down upon the street.

Two ears, red of fox chakra, finished the cloak, fully enveloped now, as the changes neared the final stages.

The whisker marks upon his face deepened, changing from mere slits, to large deep furrows upon his face, his eyes narrowing dangerously his heart rate quickening with a sickening rush of adrenaline.

His short blond hair...roughened, for that is the best way to describe it, as it warped from spiky tame hair, to wild and unruly, sticking out in every direction.

The blood-lust stirred deep within him, so great, that he had no chance of staving it off for another second.

His voice was not his own, no longer calm and cool, but filled with wrathful fury, as the Kyuubi, looking through the eyes of Naruto, surveyed the changes which he had wrought.

Only then did his crimson gaze fix upon Renji, sweat dripping down the redhead's face, as veins appeared at the sides of the Ryoka's face.

BYAKUGAN veins.

The colors of the world faded to greys, and black, his vision expanding to near 360 degrees of perfect sight.

NOW he was ready.

He could smell the fear, thick and tangible around Renji.

**"I'm going to enjoy this."**

With an explosion of red, he blurred out of sight, moving faster than the human eye could see.

Or a shinigami, for that matter.

--

Renji only had time to blink.

Then-

WHAM!

With an explosive right hook from a grinning Kyuubi/Naruto and, out of NOWHERE, the attack came.

The brutal uppercut skyrocketed Renji into the air, spinning end over end, in a relentless tumble, unable to halt his ascent.

Naruto was all smiles as he got on all fours, and with a massive burst of chakra, roared up into the sky, relentlessly pursuing his enemy.

--

_'My head..._

Renji was only able to see through one eye, as blood dripped into the other-

But that was MORE than enough to see the rapidly approaching blur of red and black that was Naruto-

Coming up from underneath him!

With a growl, Renji managed to halt his ascent, slowing it just enough to maintain his balance, facing downward-

Enough to thrust Zabimaru downward, ready to slice the Kyuubified blond in two.

Immediately, the conjoined sections separated, extending the long reach of the serpentine blade which coiled down upon Naruto, steadily picking up speed as each edged split.

Finally, the zanpaktou was upon Naruto-

Who was more than ready to counter this expected attack.

With an evil grin, he twisted in midair, ever so slightly, allowing the bastard blade to whoosh past him, a blur of black and greys, the wind force it created, serving to only slightly ruffle his hair.

Then he grabbed the blade, claws digging into its armored hide, and stopping it cold, leaving it to hang limply in his grasp.

Leering up at Renji, he snarled, his tone feral, yet filled with respect.

**"You're pretty good at long range, but let's see-**

And with a sharp downward tug, tone filled with furious glee-

**"How you fare in close quarters!"**

He brought Renji to him.

Renji's eyes widened as the elongated blade went taut.

He knew what was about to happen.

"Oh shit."

--

Rukia could barely see the two combatants, yet she DID see Zabimaru, held taut by Naruto.

A trace of a smile lit her face.

"He might actually win...

Alas, a voice shattered her hopes.

"I think not."

Abruptly, she broke out in a cold sweat, knowing who it was, without even turning around.

"Brother."

--

Air rushed past Renji as he was ripped downward, barely able to hold onto Zabimaru, his fingers numb and sore.

Before he knew it, his roller coast ride/tug of war had stopped, as he reached Naruto-

Or to be more precise, Naruto reached HIM, lashing out with his knee, just as Renji's momentum reached its peak-

Catching the startled shinigami square in the gut, doubling him over in agonizing pain.

With a loud scream, Renji felt something break, and he feared it to be his ribs.

Naruto's fangs glinted in the night, as he opened his jaws.

"Die."

Renji's left shoulder exploded in pain.

--

Rukia took a nervous step away from Byakuya, just as she heard Renji's agonizing scream pierce the night, twisting both her ears and heart in painful sympathy for the pain he must be in.

"W-What are you doing here?"

His face was as blank as a clean slate. "I'm here to bring you to trial."

Rukia fearfully shook her head, and took a step backward.

Byakuya stepped forward in response. "You know what this means."

"N-No!" She cried, stepping back again, fear clutching her in its freezing grip.

--

From on high, Naruto saw the newcomer, and within him, the Kyuubi screamed for new blood.

With a sigh, he released his teeth from Renji's arm, the redhead himself still doubled over on his knee.

Grinning Naruto raised his right leg up-

And with a sickening pop, brought it down upon Renji's back.

--

Before any more words could be exchanged between brother and sister-

Renji crashed into the pavement between them, followed by Naruto, whose foot was planted firmly upon the shinigami's back, making his impact all the worse, as the redhead hit the concrete with enough force to KO him instantly, the road exploding with dirt and dust from the sharp impact.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed Renji, face beaten to a bruised pulp, alive, but clearly unconscious, with the Kyuubified Naruto, standing atop him with one foot, now placed upon his head, like the victor of a mighty battle, his cloak swirling around him like a mighty general's cape.

Now HE held Zabimaru gripping its hilt tightly, the metal limp in his hands, his fangs still dripping with dark red blood, which he promptly licked away, savoring its sweet taste, as he swallowed the very last drop of sweet crimson.

**"Return." **He hissed, and as if in fear, the blade immediately rejoined itself, its spiked sections rapidly clanking together in hasty obedience.

Sneering he brandished it menacingly in his left hand as his beastial gaze locked upon Byakuya, shouldering the blade upon his back as he did so.

_'Mine..._

This sword was HIS now.

That shinigami could always get another one.

Baring his fangs his let out a guttural growl, already moving to bar Byakuya from Rukia, the elder brother arching an eyebrow in mild surprise, as Naruto spoke once again, now pointing his recently aquired blade at the captain.

**"You're next."**


	4. Defeat

Rukia paled as she felt Naruto's reitsu, dark and twisted, filled with hateful blood-lust.

Briefly, his eyes locked with hers, and she saw nothing but ice, a cold and unfeeling soul within.

It was as if he was an entirely new person.

He chuckled, and looked back to Byakuya, all business once more.

A muffled groan was heard from Renji, only know coming to wake-fullness, opening one eye hazily, just enough to recognize his superior.

"Captain...

Byakuya stared down at his fallen lieutenant coldly, expression hard, tone unforgiving.

Renji."When you fight alone, don't lose."

Renji would have hung his head, had he been able to move.

As it was, he just sighed. "Got it."

Then he shot Naruto a smirk, sneering confidently at his tormentor.

"Heh, I hope you had your fun."

Naruto paused, his body turning in place, looking over his shoulder.

Unaware of his peril, Renji still kept speaking.

"_Captain _Kuchiki's gonna kick your-

Naruto grinned, exposing his fangs, as he reached down, hefting Zabimaru menacingly overhead.

The large blade shone in the light of the night as he spun it in a slow arc.

"My FUN isn't done yet."

Renji paled, as he realized Naruto's intent, white as a sheet, he weakly protested this.

"Hey! What are you-

As if reading his mind, the evil grin grew.

"Die."

With little effort, his blade swung down-

A blur of blackish white shot past his vision.

--

Inexplicably, the blade shattered, just before its pointed tips could impale its former wielder.

He heard a small cough, and it drew his attention

Byakuya was now _behind _Renji, holding a good portion of the bastard blade in one hand.

Without a sound, he dropped the segmented blade, with a loud clank it did fall

Blinking, Naruto looked down at the now broken blade-

Just now noticing the large gash he now bore, running diagnol from his right shoulder, to his left hip.

The shinigami shook his head in disdain at Naruto's shock.

"You are nothing more than an animal."

Naruto shook _his _head, and ran a hand over his cut, siphoning a bit of chakra into it-

**"Tell me then, can an animal do THIS?"**

And when his clawed palm passed over it-

The wound was no more now fully healed, flawless skin left behind it.

Byakuya's steel grey eyes widened in surprise.

Naruto just grinned as he crossed his arms before him, tossing aside the broken hilt of his blade.

**"Look's like I'm gonna hafta deal with you first."**

Red bubbled around him, the very air shaking with fear.

He didn't look at Rukia, but he was speaking to her.

**"Rukia, get outta here."**

Startled, she nearly jumped out of her skin, as a THIRD tail of red bubbled out behind Naruto, deepening his ferocity, his sanity slipping another notch, as the cloak about him grew.

"I-I-I-

Now he DID turn round, and his demonic appearance nearly caused her to faint right then and there, his tone laced with desperation.

**"I SAID RUN DAMNIT!"**

She began to tremble, frozen to the spot with fear.

His eyes narrowed as he-

Well, the best way to describe it would be he _felt _something.

Whirling about, he ducked low under a blade thrust, the sword whizzing harmlessly under his head.

He scowled darkly up at Byakuya, who frowned down upon him-

As if he were trash.

Scum.

A low-life.

In reality, the captain's face was calm and serene, but the Kyuubi manipulated those feelings, warping them, twisting them, until Naruto's rage boiled.

Stretching his hands out, he spoke one word, already going into a second spin, his mouth set in a grim line.

"ROTATION!"

--

Byakuya had to admit...

He was surprised.

This Ryoka, true, he was weak in comparison to a captain-

But he was putting up one hell of a fight.

These thoughts and more rebounded within his head, as Naruto spun, whipping his crimson chakra about him, in a dark blood red dome, which forced the Kuchiki away from him, and the impenetrable defense that the blond had created.

Then, shining forth from the dome, several thin rays of red light shot out, multiple needles of chakra, ready to tear him apart.

Hissing in surprise, the captain raised a hand.

"Blue fire, crash down!"

From his palm, a massive wave of blue flame shot out, incinerating the red chakra, yet bouncing harmlessly off the Kaiten, to crash far off into a nearby building, disintegrating it in an instant.

His spin did not last long however, as the moment it ended, he sprang forward, roaring like the animal he was, howling his fury at his foe, as he made his favorite seal once more.

"KAGE BUNSHIN!"

--

Byakuya arched an eyebrow as ten copies of Naruto, each one sporting three tails of the Kyuubi, poofed into existence, whilst the real one charge forward-

And clocked the startled captain square on the face with a clawed right hook, enhanced by both his and the Kyuubi's chakra.

The powerful roundhouse punch set the shinigami skidding back a few feet, but nothing more, aside from leaving a small bruise upon his cheek.

Shrugging it off, he stared intently at the odd display before him.

"Copies of himself?"

Each one grinned evilly, cracking their knuckles, and baring their fangs simultaneously.

**"Ten against one. I like these odds."**

Calmly, he looked over each one, then ever so slowly raised his sword up before his face.

At this rate, he might actually _lose_.

Such a thing was unheared of.

_'Time to end this.'_

"Scatter."

As if sensing the danger, each one shot forward.

**"No ya don't!"**

Rukia's eyes widened, and she screamed for Naruto to run.

But it was too late.

The blade glowed pink, and like so many cherry blossoms, it blew away in the wind.

"Senbonzakura."

--

It was over in an instant, he never saw it coming.

His clones suddenly vanished, and he idly wondered why.

Then, abruptly, pain erupted all over his body, in thousands of cuts, which the jinchuuriki cloak was forced to focus on and heal, lest he die.

He spat a curse as he felt the power leave him with a measly one tail, less than HALF of the ferocious power he had sported only moments earlier.

Through bleary eyes, he glared daggers at Byakuya, and the strange cloud of pink petals that danced around him now.

**"What the hell is that?!"**

The shinigami frowned as Naruto refused to fall.

Idly, he waved a hand, and more petals, moving faster than the eye could see, descended down upon the bloodied blond, further slicing his skin.

The pain was intense, but still, Naruto would not fall.

This forced the Kyuubi to focus exclusively on healing him, leaving him with no power as the red chakra faded from him.

Rukia was still frozen from shock standing slightly to the left of Naruto, whilst Byakuya answered his question.

"Its shikai, which you obviously have no understanding of, so I won't bother explaining it to you."

Naruto weakly reached for Zabimaru, his voice now normal, speaking in between labored breaths.

"I... can... still... fight."

Yet the blade felt heavy in his hands, as if refusing to be moved, his entire body now felt like it was heavily laden with lead bricks.

Byakuya just stood there, the pink cloud that was Senbonzakura, dancing calmly about him, in a small cloud.

"Then come."

Naruto frowned, and managed one step forward-

"No."

Surprised, he realized that it was Rukia who had spoken.

Annoyed he glared at her, his slitted red eyes only now returning to their true pale lavender color, his Byakugan fading away, from Chakra exhaustion.

"Rukia, come on! I can take him!"

As if to make his point, he swung the broken Zabimaru round in a semi-circle, the gesture mirroring the exasperation within him.

She slowly shook her head.

"No, you can't."

He stamped a foot upon the street, creating a loud clapping sound.

"I CAN AND I-

His eyes widened as pain exploded in his gut, he could clearly feel it, the pain of a punch.

Immediately, he dropped to his knees, doubling over in pain, yet still holding tightly to Zabimaru.

At first he thought it to be Byakuya, but when he looked up, his eyes filled with shock.

_'What..._

It was Rukia.

All sensation of feeling left him, suddenly dropping flat on the ground.

"Rukia...why...

Rukia turned to her brother, her face cold and blank as his own.

"Let's go brother. This confrontation has opened my eyes."

Weakly, Naruto reached for her leg, grabbing her by the ankle-

Only for her to kick his hand away, and glare at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Know you place human!"

Her words cut deep into his soul, and a growl rose from his throat as he tried to get up.

"The hell are you-

Only for her to stomp him firmly on the back, forcing him down again, reopening the cuts once more, blood pooling beneath him.

Abruptly, she turned round, so he wouldn't see her crying.

"I...I was wrong to believe in you!"

His eyes watered over, and he cast a pleading glance to Byakuya.

"Don't do this."

He shook his head, picking up Renji's limp body, as the door to Soul Society opened behind him.

As a final insult, he ripped the shattered Zabimaru out of Naruto's hand, taking it with him.

"Be grateful boy. I will leave you that worthelss zanpaktou as a memento."

He turned to go-

"WAIT!" Shouted Naruto.

Patiently, the captain paused, back to the defeated Ryoka, whose kimono was now stained a dark crimson.

"Take me." He pleaded, fighting back his tears. "I took her powers, so I should be the one to die, not her!"

Byakuya arched an eyebrow in surprise-

But before Naruto could say anything more, Rukia's fierce shout cut him off.

"NO! IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO INTERFERE WITH THIS...

She paused, the words sticking in her throat, before violently spitting them out, feeling low as a beggar among the rich.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

His shoulders sagged, and his eyes misted over.

He dropped flat against the bloody ground, but looked straight up at her, defiant to the very end.

"Well then, you're gonna hate me for a LONG time."

He squeezed Zabimaru tight.

"I WILL come for you. I-

The blade glowed a faint red.

"Won't leave you to die!"

Byakuya shook his head as the petals reformed into his blade.

"Go ahead and try fool."

Rukia was already on her way through the door, allowing her brother to go first.

"Nii-sama, lets go."

Yet again, Naruto strained to rise, but his body refused to listen, and he remained flat on the ground.

_'Move damnit! MOVE!'_

Byakuya entered first, followed soon by Rukia, just as he faded into the white.

Just as she entered, she looked over her shoulder, the door beginning to close.

"NO!"

Suddenly from deep within, he found strength.

Slapping his hands upon the pavement, he got his footing, and rushing forward, he reached out for her-

He was rewarded, as for just a moment, his hand brushed her cheek.

He received the small of her violet eyes going wide in shock, whilst he repeated his declaration to her, lavender boring into purple, as the door slid shut, cutting him off from sight.

Yet his words were still heard.

"I WILL COME FOR YOU! I don't know how yet, but I won't give up!"

--

The moment the door faded from sight, Naruto let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head, as his knees began to wobble.

Blood began to drip from his chest again, and he idly stepped forward, and picked up his original blade.

He felt a small pulse from it now, oddly not there before, almost as if-

It was happy to be back in his service again.

A wry chuckle escaped him

"Guess its you and me know...

He paused, then laughed bitterly. "Pfft. Am I really THAT lonely, that I'm talking to a sword?"

His vision began to narrow, fading to black, just as he heard a familiar voice.

That of a girl.

"NARUTO!"

Then a loud shriek, followed by rapid footfalls, as he dropped to the ground, his heat hitting hard against the pavement.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?!"

He was dimly aware of another voice, this one in his head, distinctly feminine, oddly familiar, yet not.

The blond couldn't really tell who it was that was holding him now, he was too sleepy...

_'Naruto? Are you all-right?'_


	5. Memories, the Unwavering Resolve!

(Later)

"Naruto, hey wake up."

He scrunched his eyes againstthe voice, and covered his face with a pillow, not wanting to wake, as the memories of last night crashed down upon him, along with the sounds of the morning.

He had hoped that it was all just a bad dream.

But judging by the pain all over his body, he wasn't going to be getting off so easy.

All of it, the battle, the blood, the loss...

It had been real.

And the thought of it made him miserable, lower than dirt.

"Go away...

An exasperated female sigh was heard, then her tone became pleading, as he felt the soft touvh of hands upon his chest, gently shaking him.

"Pleaaaaaase?"

He weakly shook his head, and rolled over in the bed-

Which only served to open the wounds.

The reaction was predictable.

"YEARGH!"

With a painful yelp, he sat straight up, dropping the pillow as he did so, face twisted with pain as he clutched his bandaged chest, the white cloths now slowly staining red with blood.

He winced as he felt a hand against his gut, then let out a small sigh as the hot burning sensation in his chest cooled, a green glow seen through his scrunched up, closed eyes.

"Better?" She asked, as the sun began to rise behind her, lighting the room ever so slowly with its gentle glow, her purple hair, still tied back in a ponytail, wet from a fresh shower, glistening in the early light.

Ever so slowly, he nodded, hesitantly opening his eyes, which had been shut for what seemed like days.

Her amber orange eyes sparkled happily as he unclenched his hands from fists, allowing his arms to hang loosley at his sides, supporting himself.

Looking about, he recognized this to be the hospital, a place he had often frequented during his younger days as a genin, often from overworking himself, until his boyd gave out under chakra exhaustion.

A ghost of a smile flickered across his face as he recognized his guest.

"You didn't have to stay and keep an eye on me."

She idly flicked of some dust from her large purple t-shirt, her bare legs crossed over one another, exposing her tan skin, thanks to the light black shorts she wore.

Moments later, she flashed him a wide grin, leaning back in the easy chair next to the bed, arms crossed behind her head, stretching out like a cat, yawning deeply as she did so, her eyes closing gently as her mouth opened wide.

"Its nothin, I was just worried bout ya."

He chuckled bitterly as she relaxed back into the chair, a faraway look in his eyes, as he saw his zanpaktou, resting against the side of the bed, along with her own blade.

"Senna, you're such a little kid , you know that?"

"Yup!" She chirped, before springing to her feet, a bundle of energy as always.

Oddly enough, she had showed up at around the exact same time as Rukia.

But to be more precise-

He met Senna the day Hinata died.

After her funeral actually...

--

(Flashback)

He stood before her gravestone, the freshly dug up earth already moist not with his tears, but the rain that fell in plentiful bursts, soaking him to the bone.

His newly transplanted eyes had already cried until the well that was his sorrow ran dry.

Even so, he was dimly aware of the fact that he had been here for several hours.

Idly, he touched a hand to his pale eyes, and choked back a sob.

"Baka...

Briefly, he became angry, rage welling up withing him.

"YOU STUPID BAKA!" He screamed more furious with himself than her, for her death.

Lightning arced through the sky, and the thunder mingled with his agonized scream.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DIE?!"

Collapsing to his knees, he held her gravestone in a hug, the tears falling freely once more.

"Why...Hinataaaaaa...

He moaned her name, his eyes, no HER eyes leaking water, for without them, he would have been blind, the light of the world, the day, and all things lost to him forever.

As the wail escaped him, he mentally cursed Kami for ripping her away from him.

_'One more chance, If I had just one more chance-_

Oddly enough, a strange even took place just, then, almost as if it was a godsend.

Yet he knew nothing of this, as you are told things he does not yet know.

From out of the blue, a bolt of lightning arced down, yet unlike the others-

This one was a bright purple, lighting up the dark night, then all of Konoha, with its bright radiance.

Its path was set from the moment it was launched-

Right between Naruto and the gravestone.

The anguished blond never saw it coming.

Even now, he STILL didn't know what the heck happened, nor did he know how to explain it.

BZZAP!

With an explosion of light and sound, he was forecfully flung from the gravestone, stars exploding before his vision as he was crisped by the blast.

The rest was a blur, but all he knew, was that when he came too-

A girl was resting on his back, almost as if she was sleeping, her dark violet hair hanging loose over her shoulders, clad in what looked like...

A school-girl uniform?

Momentarily forgetting his grief, he had taken her to the hospital, and once awakened, she startled him badly, as she somehow, KNEW his name, even though he was certain that he had never met here.

As a result, he had questioned her INTENSELY, every fiber of his being screaming to him that this HAD to be her, some reincarnation of Hinata, sent to him from on high.

Yet, as time had shown, this was not the case, and if it was, she was an EXCEPTIONALLY gifted liar.

Oddly enough, despite his harsh interrogations, she took a liking to him, and eventually, the two became fast friends.

Once she was released from custody, she began to develop strange powers, the likes of which neither of them could explain.

Urahara Keisuke, or as Naruto called him, ol 'Sandal hat' explained that Senna was a shinigami, also known as a 'Death God'.

Intrigued, hoping for some way to aquire these powers, Naruto began to seek out this mysteriosu man, until he found that said man actually owned a shop in Konoha, and lived there.

But before any sort of a confrontation could be made-

Rukia, a shinigami, much like Senna, had shown up, and that was when this whole fiasco had started.

When he had 'borrowed' her powers, he was ecstatic, thinking he know had the means to resurrect Hinata, and keep her from death, all at the same time.

Yet this fantasy came crashing down, as Rukia slapped him hard in the face with a painful dose of reality.

"Even a Death God can't undo death."

Those were her exact words.

The rest was history, that which he did not care to revisit...

--

(End flashback)

Then, her face slipped into sympathy as she saw the look upon his face.

"You okay?"

The blond let loose a mournful sigh, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, pooling, but refusing to fall, thanks to his stubborn pride.

"They took Rukia."

Then he collapsed into sobs once more, and could not be shaken from his mournful mood-

Until the door opened, and 'Sandal hat' entered.

Abruptly Naruto stopped, and glared at the former captain.

"The hell do you want?!" He spat venemously, directing his rage at the man.

Urahara sighed and shook his head, tilting his hat down as he did so, leaning lightly on his cane.

He knew the likely reaction to what he was about to say, but he still knew he had to say it.

"I know a way to save Rukia."

Naruto gasped, his attention refocused now.

His fellow blond smirked, he had taken the bait. " There's a month till her execution, and there IS a way to save her."

He paused to let his words sink in, before going on."But its gonna take a lotta training, for both you AND Senna...

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, three words escaping his lips.

"Then train us."


	6. Shout! Naruto's Zanpaktou!

(Secret training ground, one week later)

Naruto let out a surpried sqwuak as he watched his blade easily broken, courtesy of Urahara's Benihime.

_'He-He broke it!'_

The blond shook his head in disdain, waving his mighty blade forward as he did so, tsking slightly as Naruto caught the soul slayer, with just his hilt.

Yet still, he struggled just to hold it back.

"I'll give you credit for stopping my blade with your broken hilt, however-

Naruto's eyes wide as the rectangular blade glowed red.

_'Oh shit!'_

"Sing, Benihime!" Cried Urahara, and with a violent explosion, Naruto was thrust away from 'sandal hat' as the red took him and heaved him into a nearby boulder.

He ground to a halt, resting on one knee, catching his breath-

Until Senna leapt up behind him, spinning her newly released staff wildy.

His eyes widened as the wall of wind flew at him.

"Go, Mirokumaru!"

With a sharp hiss, the screaming cyclone slammed him forward, forcing him to his feet, and into a runners crouch, as he tried his best to keep ahead of the mini tornado.

As he ran, he was aware of Urahara, charging in from the right.

"Running isn't going to help you here!" Declared the captain, as Naruto narrowly ducked under the swing, the sharp blade cutting up some of his hair as he evaded the attack-

"Rasengan!"

Urahara grunted as he slapped the hand aside, and with a quick jab from Benihime-

Shattered the coallesced sphere of chakra, splintering it wildly in all directions, and throwing Naruto back from the sheer concussive forece.

He was up in a second-

But then much to the surprise of the former captain, as his blade swung down-

--

_Call me..._

Naruto blinked, as that female voice rang in his head again. "Wha-

Now, it was louder, more insitent, pounding in his skull

_Call me! Speak my name-_

He closed his eyes, focusing heavily-

_And together, we shall defy-_

As he felt something within him, he grasped at it, holding the source of power, firmly in his head then drawing it out, his hilt, then entire body-

Glowed a bright white, pulsing softly, much to Urahara's delight.

"Yes, that's the way!"

With a sharp snap hiss, he felt her presence, and at last-

_'All your foes!'_

Naruto called her name, swinging the hilt up

"RISING GODESS!"

Stepping to the side, Urahara dodged the wall of white energy that came screaming at him, tinted with a violet hue.

Senna covered her face as dust and debris wipped up, blocking Naruto from sight...

And when it cleared, her jaw practically dropped to the floor, as she saw her best friend.

"NANI?!"


	7. Light the sky! Pass the Test!

**(I made a mistake. It was supposed to be heaven and hell, with the Sun for heaven, and the moon for hell)**

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Naruto, down on his knees...

And smiling, two swords in hand.

The left sword was slightly wider, its blade a pure golden yellow, and above the handle, there was a round circle and with two spikes protruding on the left and right sides of the circle. What made the sword unique though was that the circle was completely red, with a faint indent of another circle in the big circle's centre.

The right sword was longer, the purest of pure white, and there were two small circles on the spikes that came out above the handle. But instead of an indent of a sun, it had a moon on each.

'_Hehe, so the Sun and the Moon, light and dark eh? Interesting.'_ Naruto thought. He also found two sheaths that were tied somehow on his back in a cross. He couldn't see them, but his mind could just tell what colour they were.

The colour of one sheath was orange, with two blue stripes on the top and the size was wider. The other sheath however, was the exactly the same as the first, only opposite colours, and that it was longer.

He stood up, and Urahara's eyebrow's shot up in response. '_Two Zanpakuto's?! The only Captains to have two were Ukitake-Taichou and Shunshui-Taichou. That Uzumaki kid is amazing.'_

Naruto grinned as he stood up.

'Hat and Clogs's' clapped his hands, smling brightly. "Excellent-

WHACK!

The first thing Naruto did was smack his fellow blond in the face, with the hilts of his new Zanpaktou, thus knocking Kisuke to the ground, covering his face with his hands.

Senna sweatdropped as Naruto stood over the former captain menacingly, arms crossed before him as he glared down angrily

"You sonova bitch! Its payback time!"

Much to his surprise, the captain just stood up, and smiled.

"Then lets continue, shall we?"

Taking her cue, Senna stepped behind Naruto, whilst Urahara took the front.

"Call forth the Twilight: Mirokumaru!"

"Sing: Benihime!"

Naruto just swayed out of the way, the whirlwind whipping harmlessly to his right, and shredding a nearby boulder to pieces, whilst with the Sun blade, he effortlessly sliced the red crimson blast in half, its ruby red halves harmlessly splitting away before him.

"I won't be holding back!" Senna boldly declared as she landed upon the ground, from her leap, thus drawing a laugh from Naruto, as he straightened up.

"Ditto for me." Added Urahara, in that annoying sing-song voice of his.

Naruto nodded. "Fine, but I'll still kick _both _of your asses." Raising his two swords, positioning his right arm above behind him with the sword tip facing forwards, as his left arm was just held in front of him normally. His legs were evenly balanced and tensed, ready for any sudden attack.

He grinned menacingly once more, as they began to move forward.

"Bring it."

--

(Hours later)

Naruto saw the opening, and he took it.

Calling their names, he spun forward like a top, fooling Urahara, luring him in-

Just as planned.

Suddenly, he skidded to a halt on his heel, both blades glowing their respective colors, as he raised them high overhead, ready to bring them down with all his might.

"Taiyou, Tsuki, light and dark, SHINE FORTH!"

Hissing in surprise, Urahara raised Benihime.

"Cry out: Benihime!"

BLAM!

There was a massive explosion as the twin attacks, pure heavenly waves of yellow and white, smacked down upon the hastily erected shield-

And knocked Urahara's hat clear off his head, slicing the poor piece of headwear in half, straight down the middle, as it flew high into the air-

Leaving an out of breath Naruto, now on one knee, leaning on his blades, using them, for support.

Behind his crimson guard, the former captain swallowed nervously. "Not bad. If I didn't have that shield, you would have at least taken my arm off."

He gave a low whistle as he looked over his shoulder. "But still, to do that much damage with only one strike....

Had he looked behind the exiled shinigami, Naruto would have seen the huge scar, a massive crevasse, that his attack had carved, deep into the earth, seeming to stretch on endlessley, only growing wider as it stretched onward.

Naruto sagged as the shield vanished, and Urahara picked up his ruined hat, smiling as he did so.

Totally spent, the jinchuuriki fell flat on his face, drained of every last ounce of his chakra.

HIS chakra. He had fought this entire fight with his own power, without using the Kyuubi's chakra.

The blond smiled in a dazed state as Senna rolled him over to check his vitals.

"Hehehe....I won...

He refused to use it as a crutch, as the sideffects of it were often unpredictable, and MOST unpleasant.

"Lesson Three: Clear. After you get some, rest, you'll be all set."

Again, that voice rang in his head, as the blackness of sleep took him.

_Well done, Naruto. Well done...._

**There WILL be a time skip after this, just to when they arrive at the gate, so don't get mad.**


	8. CHARGE! To Soul Society we March!

**Grab a tissue, I think this is the saddest scene I've ever wrote in my life. And wait till you see whose going to Soul Society with Naruto, can you say: _all star team!?_**

**(Flashback, to when Naruto achieved shikai)**

**(Naruto's mindscape)**

_"Naruto-kun."_

He stirred, his eyes opening, then closing against the bright light.

A small giggle, hauntingly familiar.

A soft and gentle hand on his face, then another, gently stroking his whiskered cheeks.

He knew he was standing, but the gentle pressing of a body against his, served to stir his consciousness further.

As did her voice.

_"Naruto-kun, wake up."_

At this, his eyes snapped open, and his mouth went slack at what he saw.

It was her face.

Lavender petals blew past his visage, tickling his nose, tempting it into a sneeze.

The words hitched in his throat.

"Y-you...

His Zanpaktou, they looked _exactly_like Hinata.

For a moment, he stayed rooted to where he was, unable to believe what he was seeing.

He took a tentative step forward; one to make sure that it was real, and another to steady himself from the shock he had been feeling.

It had been so long, to him at least.

All the anguish, all the grief, it had coursed through his body when she had been gone.

He remembered vaguely reaching out for it, as he stroked her cheek.

"Why the hell did you-

He couldn't say it, couldn't admit to himself, the fact that she was gone, lost to him forever, despite his firm denial of this fact.

She felt real, although the warmth of a human was absent.

_"Naruto-kun,"_ had been her first words to him, those from beyond the grave, as he took her into his arms, and let silent tears fall from his eyes, then onto her face.

It was the same voice, as she called him softly when he had embraced her.

_"Naruto-kun, you need to move on." _

That same voice, he could never forget it.

It had been an awkward moment, him believing that never again would he see her.

But she was there.

She was _here._

_I will be your protector_, she said, her icy cold hands reaching down to intertwine themselves in his own, chilling him, but he could FEEL her, her skin, absent of warmth and pulse, but still there.

It was true.

Her spirit lived in his shikai, in his sword, and no matter where Uzumaki Naruto went; he swore, he would carry his blades – Sun and Moon, with him.

He would carry her, and the memories of her, both sweet and sour, wherever he went.

"I miss you... He moaned, as he felt a tugging on his consciousness, returning him to the world of the waking.

She spoke, and her words made him want to die, just to spend another moment with her.

_"Don't miss me. Cherish the brief amount of time we had together, remember the good and bad. Treat your next love, the way you treated me."_

She was beginning to fade now, and it tore at his heartstrings to see her go.

_"Like a princess."_

"I will!" He sobbed, as he clung to what little tangibility she had left, pain etched into every fiber of his being.

"Just stay a little longer! Don't-

The words caught in his lungs again, and with great effort, he forced them out, a small whisper, barely even heard.

"Don't leave me alone again...

Her lips met his, surprisingly firm and smooth, soft and moist, despite her now ghostly pallor.

She pulled away, smiling warmly. _'Naruto-kun, you were never alone."_

"Not like that!" He protested, afraid that he had been misunderstood.

Yet Hinata understood him perfectly. _"You will fall for another. She is closer than you might think, although great distance separates you, both of the physical and the mind."_

Her hands released his, and he felt the weight of two sheathes upon his back, and moments later, his empty hands grasped tightly the hilts of his zanpaktous'.

Looking them over, her voice drew him to her once more, and upon releasing his blades, they re-materialised in their respective sheathes.

_"Thank you, Naruto-kun."_

"Thanks for what?" He murmured, feeling utterly dejected and alone now, too depressed to even contemplate what he had just been told.

Again her lips met his, but now, it felt like more, fierce and passionate, as if to give him a final goodbye.

His mind reeled from the intense passion, as she snaked her tongue into his mouth, with such intensity, that it nearly reached the back of his throat.

Initially, he crumbled, but upon realizing that this may very well be his last kiss with his first love, he returned her feelings with tenfold desire and passion, holding her tight, his hands resting upon the dip of her wide hips, her dissipating hands tangled up in his rough blond hair, their eyes shut as they savored what would truly be their last moment together.

She broke the kiss first, and he choked back a sob as she faded away all-together, her last words echoing in his mind, branded there for all eternity.

_"I wanted to thank you, for falling in love with me." _

He fell to his hands and knees, and openly cried, through pure red eyes, his pupils dangerous animalistic slits, as tears leaked forth from them, in what seemed like a never-ending flow of water.

"I'll never forget you, Hinata."

Throwing his head back tot he sky, he pointed his zanpaktou up, and let loose a primal cry, as light shone from them, in neverending radiance.

"NEVER!"

_A thousand rays of light, that of both night and day, a thousand ways to remember. _

_She was always there._

**(End flashbacK)**

_---_

The portal opened before them, and Urahara sighed as he saw the faraway look in Naruto's eyes, which were now closed, silently streaming tears, whilst Senna looked on in mute sympathy, deciding to just leave him be, lest she upset him further.

Yoruichi stretched her paws, and yawned. "I suppose we can wait a bit."

Yet Naruto looked straight on ahead, and saw but one thing.

"Rukia... He murmured, his hands clenching into fists at his sides, and when his eyes opened, they were red once more, both from crying, and from anger.

He undid the Leaf headband around his forehead, and with a flick of his wrist, tossed it behind him allowing it to fall in the wind, along with the hollow mask he had broken off his face, when he had forcefully wrested his powers back, just before he became a hollow.

"I don't care what you say or do, I WILL save you."

Next to him, at the left of Senna, stood Sasuke, a grim look on his face, as his coal black eyes stared into the depths of the dark portal.

Strapped to his back, was a simple katana, and he was clad in the typical outfit of an elite Sound Guard, having opted to keep his new look, minus that hideous purple knot, ever since he returned.

"Naruto, It's time."

The blond nodded, and the familiar veins of Hinata's Byakugan appeared upon his eyes and face.

"Just stay out of my way, Sasuke."

The last Uchiha snorted in mild contempt, as his Sharingan activated in response, revealing all three coma's. "Yeah, I'll try."

To _Naruto's _right, stood Sakura Haruno, determination reflecting in her emerald green eyes, her usual outfit discarded for the basic attire of a pink t-shirt, and light blue jeans, that were stretched taut against her well endowed frame.

Twin light blue hairclips glinted in the sunlight, as her long pink hair swayed in the breeze, wafting in and out of her eyes.

She let out a deep breath, as she too undid her headband, casting it aside, as did Sasuke, moments later.

"Everybody ready?"

Senna clapped her hands firmly together, actually serious for once in her life, Mirokumaru strapped to her back, in its unreleased state.

"I was born ready."

"Where's Lee?" Asked Naruto, and as if on cue, in a poof of smoke-

The normally spandex clad teen appeared before them.

"I AM HERE!" He declared boldly, doing his 'Nice Guy' pose, smirked as he received several odd looks from his friends at the lack of spandex he wore, along with the sweatdrops that traditionally followed his pose.

For instead of that HORRID outfit, like Sakura, he too had discarded his ninja attire, his headband nowhere to be seen.

Instead, the bushy-browed taijutsu master was clad in a basic white sleeveless t-shirt, which sported a single red horizontal stripe, upon the left shoulder, near the neck.

This, coupled with the basic black slacks he wore, made him appear to be just an average youth.

Sakura noticed the gold pendant around the Chunin's neck, and tilted her head in mild curiosity.

"Since when do you wear jewelrey?"

Following her gaze, Lee scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well, this is not what I would call jewelery. It was a gift from Tenten, she called it a good luck charm, used to ward off evil spirits."

Everyone sweatdropped at that.

There was no way a mere trinket like that would protect someone from a hollow.

Yet, their thoughts were soon interrupted.

With a bright flash, the portal fully opened, and the five teens, along with Yoruichi (In cat form, duh) tensed, ready to jump at just the right moment-

"NOW!" Shouted Urahara, and with a simultaneous spring, they all leapt forward, into the light, disappearing with a flash.

And thus, they began the journey of a lifetime.

**WAH! (Cries) I never knew writing such a sad scene would hurt so much! I need to make some SERIOUS fluff after this!**


	9. Outclassed and Outmatched!

With the suddenly opening of a gate, warnings were ringing through the Seireitei, making everyone inside wonder what was going on.

Even through her cell walls, Rukia could hear the klaxons.

That could only mean one thing.

On her knees, she gripped tightly the white fabric of her kimono, her face twisted in a sob, her eyes shut tight against the tears, her head hung low.

"Naruto...you idiot...

He was as good as dead now.

---

Meanwhile, as our heroes kept running in the tunnel between the two worlds, they were seemingly chased by the walls around them.

Naruto was cursing about their luck, and Yoruichi warned them about the walls themselves called the Capturing Flow, telling them to move it.

"THE HELL IS THIS?!" Spat Sasuke, as he stumbled, then kept on running.

Shaking his head, Naruto poured on the speed. "Just keep moving-

Sasuke got caught by the back of his jacket right as that was said.

Naruto was going to whip out his zanpakuto, but was warned by the neko that doing so would make the same thing happen to him.

Hearing that, Sakura just ripped part of Sasuke's jacket off and continued to run, shoving him ahead, the Uchiha's protests.

As if things couldn't get any worse, a train-like object called the Capturing Thrust showed up, which was only supposed to appear only once per week.

Lee was cursing that he couldn't use his speed here, right when they were being chased by something even faster.

"This is most unfair! How are we to escape this creature when we cannot outrun it?!"

As a last resort, Sakura turned round, letting the others pass her by, as she skidded to a halt.

This was taken notice of by the others, with Senna letting out a surprised cry.

"Sakura, what're you-

Sasuke held up a hand.

"Wait."

Closing her eyes, and raising her hands, Sakura's hair clips seperated and suddenly, an orange shield sprang up before her, what was known as her Santen Kesshun, visible strain showing upon her face as a result, her eyes snapping open as sparks flew up through the air.

"I reject!"

Promptly, it clashed against the force of the Capturing Thrust, and the force of the friction pushed them through the exit to the other side just in time, and Naruto wisely curled himself into a ball, as the others cannonballed into his back-

Unfortunately, the exit to Soul Society was in the middle of the air, so they ended up free-falling like comets, resulting in a loud crash. When the dust cleared, everybody was kissing dirt, with the exception of Yoruichi, who somehow landed on her paws, totally unharmed.

Groaning, Sakura got up first and complimented Sasuke's landing pose, who retorted as if she was being sarcastic, not that she noticed. Naruto actually laughed, then said that it was some ride, making everyone sweatdrop, as he got back up, with Senna in complete agreement.

Yoruichi, finally out of her daze, her tail still stinging, suddenly tackled Sakura in the face and scolded her for using reiatsu inside the tunnel against her advice, adding that she would be dead if one of her fairies touched the thrust rather than the shield, she would've been dead.

Said girl had her head down and apologized.

"Sorry...

Yet Sasuke was quick to defend her, and Yoruichi retorted that they weren't taking things seriously enough, which of course, made things worse.

Not listening to the two argue Naruto, Lee, and Senna, began to glance around, to the place that seemed like a normal town.

After the bickering with the two stubborn nin's ceased, Yoruichi proceeded to explain that the area they were in was called the Rukongai (Wandering Soul Town), where souls normally first arrive in Soul Society.

Hearing how the somewhat normal place was actually the poorer section, Naruto kept looking until he saw an area that looked completely new, whilst Lee and Senna stood back, sensing that something was amiss.

"Eh?"

Curiosity taking hold, he ran towards it, ignoring the others' words of warning to stop.

His haste was met as what appeared to be pieces of a wall began to plummet from the sky, creating a barrier between the Rukongai and what was supposed to be the Seireitei.

"SHIT!" He cussed, digging his heels into the street, skidding to a halt, just as the plummeting wall created a barrier between the Rukongai and what was supposed to be the Seireitei.

As the dust settled, Narutostopped coughing and saw a huge shadow that came with a deep voice, "It's been a while since somebody tried to go through the Gate of Pure Spirits (Gate of the White Way) without a pass."

The dust cleared and the shinigami daigo saw a huge man that resembled an ape, with a purple hat and holding an axe-like weapon, probably his zanpakuto.

The shinigami on the other side of the wall commented that things were fine if the ryoka (unguided souls) arrived to Soul Society over the wall, they were fine, since Jidanbou, the man guarding the gate, would handle it.

Said man took a glance at Naruto smashed the ground with his weapon and commented, "I hope you can entertain me, little boy. Now come at me!"

Sasuke asked who the man was, which Yoruichi explained to be a hero chosen to guard one of the four gates, like the one in front of them. Yuuki mentioned the man's impressive track record of no breach in three centuries and outrageous physical strength, making the Uchiha wonder how they could beat him.

The obvious answer would be to make a plan, which the neko was about to suggest, but Senna and Lee ran ahead like idiots anyway to help their unspoken leader.

Yoruichi was freaking out, and Sakure commented calmly, "Eh relax, just look."

She did so, as the two who just ran in blindly were stopped by a single blow by Jidanbou to the ground, creating a small barricade, forcing them to skid to a halt.

The giant then proceeded to explain some lame rules, including the one about one-on-one duels.

Said teenagers were going in anyway, but were stopped by Naruto's request.

"Let me handle this."

They were hesitant to agree, but hearing that he was training the whole time during the 10 days fighting 'sandal-hat', whereas they had only traide their powers for about half that time, they complied and let him give it a try.

Sasuke, just smirked at his words and thought, '_Lets see how much you've improved while I was away, Naruto._'

Jidanbou asked them if they were finished talking, to which Naruto roughly retorted that he didn't ask the big man to wait. Saying that he lacked manners like his friends, the giant made his first attack-

Only to find it blocked by Naruto's Taiyou, held upward with in his left hand, Tsuki still in her sheathe.

Naruto spoke with a smirk, "Attacking before I'm ready... now who's the one with no manners?"

Said man laughed heartily at his comment, the air coming out his mouth nearly blowing the blond off his feet. He then mentioned that Naruto was one of the three whoever blocked his first strike, but none has yet to block his second.

"HERE I COME!" He roared, swinging down-

With that, he struck without holding back, only to find that Naruto held his own again, a look of stoic impassivity upon his face.

Impressed that the young man was still able to fight, he began to strike repeatedly, calling it the Ten-Jidan Hit Festival.

Each hit caused rubble to fly around in huge chunks, with the last blow cutting the barricade to the others in half. When the dust cleared however, to Jidanbou's shock and everyone's relief, said man blocked each hit with a calm face, as if the strikes were nothing.

A small grin tugged at his whiskered face, his blades beginning to pulse, a steady yellow white.

"You're pissin' me off."

Desperate to win, the big man brought out a second axe and he began to strain himself, skin turning red and veins showing, armor on his left arm breaking off to pieces, and spraying in every direction.

He called out his supposed ultimate attack, dubbed Ten-Thousand-Year Jidan-Hit Festival and attacked Ichigo with both axes. The young man calmly apologized for having to cut the axes, and he struck.

The dust at last settling down, it revealed him, still holding Taiyou above his head, catching the left axe, and with Tsuki now unsheathed, effortlessly deflecting the right axe, halting it with little or any effort.

He showed no tension, and let out a small sigh.

"My turn."

Calmly apologizing for having to cut the axes, the young man struck.

With one flash of an attack, it was over. The strike from both heavenly blades, swung up in a diagnol arc, broke both axes, all but their handles to pieces and sent Jidanbou sailing, actually off his feet and into the gate in a loud crash.

The others looked shocked at what just happened. Jidanbou was a bit slow however, and kept bragging until he saw what happened to his weapons.

He then started crying of all things, causing the others to sweatdrop.

_'Som guardian he his..._

Once Naruto apologized to get him to stop crying, he got up and admitted defeat in an overdramatic fashion, stating that the shinigami daigo was the first man to defeat him, so he gave his blessing for the group to pass through the gate.

At an impressive show of strength, Jidanbou lifted the gate in one go, granted the man showed some strain on his face.

Naruto turned to everyone and nodded, sheathing his blades a moment later.

"Ready?"

"Hai." Came their simultaneous answer.

They were about to go through, but Naruto stopped at the big man's silence and asked him what was wrong, only to see a look of shock and fear on his face.

The group turned to see Gin, whom Jidanbou muttered to be the 3rd Squad taicho. Said man had the same annoying foxy smile on his face, while Naruto stared at him with a look of anger, hand turned into a fist gripping tightly...

--

"Well, it looks like ya made it."

Naruto turned to a man clad in a dark kimono, wearing a white jacket over it.

His eyes were closed, and he had purple hair, that, and his face was rather fox like, what with his eyes closed, and a creepy smile upon his face.

Naruto shuddered at the sight of him, as this man gave him the same creepy vibe as Orochimaru, whilst his comrades moved to stand beside him.

"Okay, who the hell's this?"

Jidanbou muttered that thus was the 3rd Squad captain, Gin Ichimaru.

Said man had the same annoying foxy smile on his face, while Naruto stared at him.

The captain chuckled as he drew his blade. "Not good-

Jidanbou's eyes widened as a gash appeared on his arm, blood erupting forth from it, causing him to fall and stagger to his knees, now holding the gate up with one hand, as it sagged upon him.

"I defended the gate and lost. I had to open it!"

Gin shook his head, slowly striding forward as he spoke. "No that's not it at all. A gatekeeper who loses doesn't open the gate-

He raised his blade,. "He dies."

The words forming on his lips.

"Shoot to-

Naruto sprang forward, one hand outstretched, Sasuke leaping behind him a second later, springing off his shoulders for momentume, perfoming three familair seals as he got airborne-

"RASENGAN!"

Gin looked on in surprise as a sphere of bright blue energy stopped his blade cold.

Naruto's sapphire eyes bored into Gin's seemingly closed ones. "Attacking an unarmed man like that, when he has no chance of defending himself-

With a roar, Naruto shoved the sphere forward, simultaneously swinging Zangetsu with his other hand, in an upward arc, thus forcing Gin backwards.

"You make me sick!"

"CHIDORI!"

Gin looked up now, to see Sasuke nearly upon him.

With a roar, Sasuke shot down from the sky, the crackling chakra held tightly within his hand-

Yet missed, as Gin seemingly blurred backwards, and Sasuke crashed into the ground where he had been, mere moments before.

Sasuke picked himself up, and now drew his long slender blade, whilst Naruto drew his twin kodachi.

"You missed."

"I know." Spat Sasuke, as he ran a hand over his blade, preparing to call its shikai.

Far away by now, Ichimar drew back his arm, his zanpaktou ready to lunge forward.

"Impale them, Shinshou."

Yoruichi shouted for them to run-

But it was too late.

Blindingly fast, the blade shot forward, a spear of white light...


	10. Calm Down! Ikkaku vs Naruto!

They were both blasted out of the gate before they even knew what was happened.

Yet Naruto shoved Sasuke aside, lest his comrade be pierced through.

"Move!"

Then everything went white....

---

"Ow....

Naruto spat out blood, as he rolled over on his side, a large gash in his chest.

He had taken the hit for Sasuke, and know he was paying the price.

"Naruto!"

Sakura rushed to his side and placed both hands over him, her Sante Kesshun slapping into place over him, as the gate slammed closed, much to the anger of the blond, who spat a curse as Gin waved.

"Bye-Bye!"

"Dang it....

"Is there another way?' Asked Senna, and Yoruichi nodded, her tail swaying back and forth as she stretched her paws, whilst Sasuke sat up, holding his aching head, whereas Lee was spouting some nonesense about how unfair that was of Gin.

"Of course."

--

**(Skip: Fired from cannon.)**

"Hurry! Grab onto each other!" Shouted Yoruichi, and Naruto reached for Senna's hand, straining, kicking his way through the air to reach her, whilst she did the same for him, hand extended, strain showing on both their faces.

Their fingertips brushed.

Just a second more-

Alas, at that exact moment, the cannonball split, thrusting them away from each other, a split second before Naruto could grab her hand.

"Naruto!"

"Senna!"

They both looked on in horror as they were thrust away from each other, at a blindingly fast speed, whilst the captains and lieutenants waited for them below.

Naruto's streak was suddenly cast sharply downward, and he twisted his body in the air, just in time to twist his momentum into a spin, just as he hit the ground, his rotation sparing him the pain of impact, just leaving him with sore legs.

As the dust and chakra cleared, he looked up into the sky, and watched the streaks of light that were his friends, scatter about in many a direction, with Ganju and Lee flung far to the right, and Sasuke and Sakur to the left, and lastly, Lee and Senna, whose streak was cast off, far into the horizon, before they too landed with a crash in the distance.

"Hmph. Looks like I ended up alone."

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him, and upon turning around, found himself face to face with a full company of shinigami, their blades drawn, and their faces grim.

At this, his eyes narrowed, and he drew his zanpatkou, the twin blades glinting in the rising light of the sun.

_'Then again, perhaps that's for the best.'_

"It's him! The one that took Kuchiki Rukia's powers!" Declared a stout, heavyset man.

_'Took? Why you..._

"Let's get him!"Cried another, and with that, they all charged in.

Naruto grit his teeth, and sucked in a deep breath, red chakra already bubbling out of the seal, quickly transforming him into his three tailed form.

Heedless of their impending doom, the men did not hasten their pace, some of them even bold enough to give a war whoop here and there.

Just as the men neared him, he suddenly opened his mouth, and a blast of red white energy shot out.

Their eyes widened, as they were cast in the red pallor, but before any of them could flee or beg for mercy, they were engulfed in the blast incinerated immediately.

They had barely even turned to ash, when Naruto ran forward, now on all fours, blades sheathed, thus allowing him to move full tilt, as fast as he could, his eyes darting this way and that as he ran about the Court of Pure souls.

_'Rukia, where are you..._

During his short time of training with Urahara Kisuke, he had learned to detect Reaitsu signals, and right now, he was locked in on Rukia's, which seemed to originate from a tall tower, high off in the distance.

Leaping to the rooftops, he got around a bald man, and a feminist looking guy, and thought nothing more of them-

Until 'baldy' suddenly appeared in his path, and clocked him hard in the face, thus knocking him off the rooftop, and into the lower wall with a large explosion.

"Going somewhere?" He smirked, as Naruto rose up from the rubble, looking downright furious, as the chakra bubbled around him.

"How about through you?!" He howled, then with a fierce roar, he sprang up, drawing his weapons, and slamming into Ikkaku, whose eyes widened in surprise, as the sheer impact tof the strike even though he had blocked it, forced him back a step, his feet sliding back on the tiles.

"Move." Growled the Jinchuuriki.

Ikkaku shook his head, a wicked grin on his face.

"Sorry, can't let you do that."

At this, a guttural growl ripped out of the blonde's throat.

"Then I'll go through you!"

Suddenly, his physical strength seemed to double, and he slashed downard, forcinh Ikkaku to spring back, and land on the ground, the aggressive blond springing upon him moments later, the ground cratering beneath them, as his left blade was caught on Ikkaku's sheathe, whils the right was grinding sparks against his blade.

Both fighters were focused intently on the sparring match; now crouched low in a fighting stance, now sweeping across to meet each other blow for blow. The rising sun glanced off of the whirling blades, scorching the sky with crimson light of dawn and making the two shinigami slit their eyes.

They always fell into the same, ceaseless rhythm, twisting back and forth, until the larger and more feral shinigami bore his opponent down with a 'killing' blow, slashing both blades forward, crying out "SHINE!" and billowing out wave of wave of yellow and white.

However, Ikkaku was easily holding his own, and despite fierce efforts from Naruto, he just couldn't get past his guard, as he would just sidestep the waves, then spring back in to attack.

Scowling, Naruto finally scored a hit, as he lashed out with a knee, catching his opponent in the gut, then slashing across incredibly fast, breaking past the guard to get in a cut on his enemie's face, slitting his right cheek a bit.

Yet at the same time, he received a elbow to the face, nearly breaking his nose, their simultaneous attacks, making the other cringe, and flinging them apart.

They each panted heavily, and Ikkaku wiped sweat of his brow.

"Hey, you're pretty good. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Ground out the blond, holding his blades before him in a one two stance, his red aura still dancing about him, his fangs gleaming dangerously, fierce desire to kill shown in his eyes.

"Ikkaku Madarame." Replied the man, and Naruto snorted.

"I didn't ask your name."

'Baldy' laughed as he suddenly placed both his hilt and sheathe together.

"In my book, its customary to tell your opponent the name of his killer!"

Naruto sprang forward, sensing something bad was about to happen-

"Extend: Hozukimaru!"

Suddenly they two sections glowed a bright yellow, and the third seat shinigami suddenly held a spear in his hands.

Almost effortlessly, he caught the attack of the Kyuubified blond, then twirling his staff, jabbed the blad into Naruto's right hand, which had twisted to the side to catch the blade, but gotten cut instead.

"You're not thinking. Your strikes pack a lotta power, but you're just lashing out."

He now tapped the spear's flat end against the tile, as if to prove a point.

"Keep that up, and you'll misjudge my moves, and that means-

He made a cutthroat action across his throat.

"You're dead."

Leaping back, Naruto shook it off, both the pain and the fear, and paused for once.

He wasn't thinking.

He couldn't just go beserk on attack like this, he needed to focus.

The aura around him faded, and instead, poured into his blades, until they were both a pure blood red crimson.

Breathing out, he held them both over his shoulders, before spinninf them and hanging his hands loosely at his sides.

_'For Rukia. I have to calm down, if I keep thinking of her, right here, right now, I'll make a bad move, and I'm no good to anyone if I die..._

**_Naruto, relax..._**

He felt a hand on his shoulder, then another, and he could have _sworn _he felt long hair tickle his nose, navy blue strands flowing by his face.

**_If you believe in yourself, believe in ME, then there is nothing we cannot accomplish._**

It was gone in a second, but he smiled, suddenly calmed by her touch, the touch of his zanpaktou, a trace, a faint remnant of her, that would always be there for him.

_'Hinata..._

Now, the bald man noticed, his eyes were blue, but he seemed more focused, instead of just a wild beast.

As he made evident by suddenly springing forward, not in a relentless charge, but a pattern of zig-zag rushes that made his movements highly unpredictable, yet afforded him with great movement.

He grinned wildly. "Now, lets go!"

Ikkaku pulled off a particularly brutal strike-and-block-and-strike-and-parry sequence, forcing Naruto back a step again yes narrowing, before he threw back his head and laughed with sheer enjoyment.

"Allright then, fine! If its a fight you want, then here I come!"

The shinigami daijo came back with a fearsome strike of his own, whirling his zanpakuto in a brutal over and under combo, and Ikkaku jumped back, narrowly missing being struck, and leaving himself wide open to the next strike of the Ryoka, who now came in hard and low, both blades swung upward as one, whilst his foe was still in the air.

"It's over!"

"SPLIT: Hozukimaru!"

Blood flew through the air...


	11. I'LL KILL YOU! NARUTO'S FIREY RAGE!

Time seemed to stand still as the warriors stood opposite of each other, neither moving an inch, both their weapons dripping with the blood of the other.

Naruto stared straight ahead, his good eye focused on the tower, whilst his left was closed against the blood that ran down his forehead.

Not here. He wouldn't die until he saved her.

His knees tried to buckle, but he forced them to stand up, and turn him around.

Ikkaku gaped as he stared at his broken sphere, blood running out of his left shoulder, leaving it to hang limply at his side.

"No...way...

"Way." Spat Naruto, and he raised his blades as one, and with a lightning fast move, invisible to the naked eye-

Cut a deep gash down Ikkaku Madarame's chest, then another, leaving a blood X there.

At this, the legs of the third seat did buckle, and he gave a melancholy sigh, as he toppled to the ground.

"Shit...I've got bad luck."

Naruto watched him fall, then, turning round, looked to the tower in the far distance.

Air gathered in his lungs, as he drew a deep breath-

Then let it loose, all at once, screaming her name at the top of his lungs.

"RUUUUUUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

--

Her head snapped up as the fierce shout reached her ears, her eyes going wide with fear, tears only now streaming down her face, and staining her white kimono with moisture, her eyes scrunching shut against the pain.

"You idiot...Idiot...Idiot...Idiot...You'll be killed....

--

Upon hearing approaching footsteps, the blond turned round and kept on walking, breaking into a jog, then a run, as his speed increased, taking him this way and that, past several squads, until at last he could go no further, for rounding a corner, he expected a stairway of sorts-

Only to find another squad of shinigami around the next corner, and their numbers were far greater than before.

He drew his blades, and so did they, their eyes shining with fierce determination.

Yet he stabbed his blades into the ground, and began going about handseals, biting his thumb before he did so.

_'Rukia. I...might be a little late..._

He slapped his hands upon the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

_--_

Senna stopped in place, as a cloud of smoke was seen in the far south, then a giant toad.

Gamabunta was only there for a few seconds, as with one swing of his blade, she saw several shinigami fly into the air, then the toad boss vanished, his work done.

"Naruto-kun...

--

Naruto coughed harshly as the smoke cleared, but still he strode forward, not cutting down anyone who dared to draw a blade against him, his eyes focused on the tower before him.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!"

--

Sasuke shook his head as he felt Naruto's reaitsu spike, pausing in his own slaughter of shinigami. "Look's like he's doing okay-

His eyes narrowed as another member of the secret police sprang at him, red Sharingan filled with disdain, as he quickly ran one hand over his long blade.

"Spark: Chidori."

The blade in his hands suddenly morphed into a weapon of pure energy, hilt at all, which he used to promptly cut down the potential assailant, the unfortunate shinigami suffering an unpleasant fatal thrust through the chest for his efforts...

---

Naruto grinned as he finally beheld a staircase, and not far away from it, was the tower.

_'I'm almost there!' _

He took one step forward-

"Uzumaki Naruto. I've got a bone to pick with you."

Only now, did he notice the redhead, who stood at the staircase.

Abarai Renji returned the scowl Naruto gave him.

"I don't have time for you!"

In a blur of motion, he sprang forward, his twin blades crashing down upon the sealed stated of Zabimaru, his momentum then taking them forward, and slamming Renji against the wall.

Naruto pressed down firmly with his blades, drawing sparks.

"I have to save Rukia!"

At this, Renji scowled.

_"Save _Her? It's _your_ fault she's gonna die!"

He suddenly shoved Naruto back, running a hand over his blade seconds later.

"Roar: Zabimaru!"

At the sight of the shikai, Naruto did not falter, but stood his ground, as he skidded to a halt.

"That's why I'm gonna save her!"

Renji growled, deep from the back of his throat, his expression murderous.

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!"

As he swung his blade forward, the sections splitting apart as he did so, only to meet the crossed blades of Naruto, who struggled to hold back the serpentine blade, only to be heaved into the far wall, leaving a hole in his wake.

Renji spat at him as he emerged, holding both blades at his sides.

"Her crime increased because you _stole _her powers back!"

Springing up, he swung his whip-like blade down, forcing Naruto to roll away from it, to the left-

Yet the blade found its mark on his right shoulder, carving deep into his flesh, his body shaking from the motion-

Sakura suddenly skidded around the corner, followed by Ganju.

"NARUTO!"

The blond jerked his head in her direction, eyes frantic, as she ran towards him.

"SAKURA! GET OUTTA HERE!"

Too late.

Perceiving her as a threat, as she was charging right at him, Renji cast Zabimaru in her direction, incredibly fast, and her eyes went wide-

"STAY OUTTA THIS PINKIE!"

The blade tore into her left hip as she sprang away, drawing copius amounts of blood, and to Naruto it all happened in slow motionm the cut, the falling, all of it.

"NO!"

Momentarily abandoning the battlem Naruto was there to catch her, and went down on one knee, as she was held bridal style in his arms, one hand on her waist, the other on her rear.

Had this not been such a dire moment, he would have blushed, instead of shaking her gently to rouse her.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Her eyes opened hazily. "Hey, you stupid baka."

His eyes teared over as he gazed at the oozing cuton her side.

"D-Don't move. I'll stitch you up real fast!"

She hung her head back a bit, a small sigh escaping her, not thinking straight from blood loss.

"Hehehe, you should hold me like this more often...

Now he _did _blush, but it was momentary, as he had more important matters to focus on, namely saving her life.

Channeling a good degree of the foxe's chakra, he pressed his hands to her side, and she screamed in pain as the wounds knitted themselves shut, tightly gripping his wrists, and nearly breaking them with her sheer physical strength, her eyes shut tight in raw agony.

Yet he did not stop until the wounds were healed, and by then, she had fainted.

Ganju tapped him on his shoulder, and despite the grim look his friend gave him, he somehow flashed a grin, and a thumbs up.

"I'll take her, but I want you kick this guy's ass for me, got that?!"

Nodding, Naruto handed her off, watching as Ganju got her under cover.

Yet as Naruto rose, and Renji landed on the ground, the blonde's expression was murderous.

His eyes turned red, his appearance already darkening fiercely, rage coursing through his veins like blood.

No one, hurt his precious people!

NO ONE!

_'He's DEAD!'_

Suddenly, his blades were grinding against Zabimaru, as he had gotten incrediby close, with what seemed to be only one step, and a familiair, sickly red aura bubbled about him, the sun began to set in the east.

Needless to say, he was quite pissed.

**"I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU!"**


	12. Stay by your Side? A Pledge of Love?

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

My blades swatted aside his pitiful fool's zanpaktou, and carved a furrow down his chest.

He gasped, and I loosed a wild cackle.

I could feel the speed.

I could feel the agility.

But most of all, I could feel the power, and the hate.

Red light exploded around me.

I veritably flew out of the light, three tails of crimson light burning up the morning night behind me.

My eyes were locked in on Abarai I could see nothing but my target, all else was blocked out. I approached him faster than I thought possible, but I knew I had the reflexes to handle the speed.

I slashed my wicked blades at his sides. His eyes widened at the sudden ferocity behind my attacks. He blocked one blade with his arm and managed to twist his sword to parry the other attack.

I grinned as my attacks landed. He shoved back, leaping away and throwing me back. I landed in an almost feral crouch. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at his arm.

The arm he had blocked with had three bloody scratches across it. It was a minor wound, causing no real damage, but I had drawn blood.

Renji looked up at me from his bloodied arm and narrowed his eyes.

"You're happy about this, aren't you?" he asked me.

"I've proven that I can wound you," I retorted, fully overconfident in my strength.

The ground exploded beneath me, and the Kyuubi within my body was laughing wildly, but I did not care.

_I_ had control, _I_ would determine his suffering.

"That's one small step from being able to _kill_ you."

"Do you honestly believe that a weakling like you could kill me?!" He roared, and swung his whip blade at me-

I caught it with my teeth, and was not harmed.

"What the?!"

His eyes went wide, as I bit into the steel, then with a fierce jerk of my neck fiercely yanked him and it forward, right into my waiting blades, which sang through the sky, shattering his zanpaktou, and then biting heavily into him.

"For what you did to Sakura-chan. Explode." I ground out, and the power of the sun and moon collided with him in a wave of black and yellow, blasting him back, and shredding itno his body.

He was flung back agains the wall, and fell flat on his face.

I stalked towards him.

"Finish it." He grumbles, but I hold my wrath, and sheathe my blades.

"No. Rukia-chan would never forgive me if I did."

He growled, and tries to rise, words forming on his lips.

I shake my head.

"Save it. I'm saving Rukia, whether you want me to or not."

He manages a shaky smile, and his arms give out under him.

"Heh. Took the words right outta my mouth."

With a gasp, the tainted power receded, and my sanity was once again mine to command.

My eyes return to normal, and the foul prescence of the fox leaves me, just as he falls to unconciousness.

"Farewell Abarai. I'm off."

My ears pricked up, and I heard footsteps.

I begin to turn-

"Naruto-kun!"

"ACK!"

I suddenly fall forward, as Sakura tackled me, partially from behind.

Apparently all is well and good...

(End P.O.V.)

--

Despite the fact that his face was smothered in Sakura's ample chest, our blond hero had a serious problem.

With her bone crushing strength, via her arms wrapped around him a tight hug-

He couldn't breathe.

"SAKURA-CHAN! AIR! I NEED AIR!"

"Sorry!" She cried, letting him go from the crushing embrace, and allowing him to suck in air.

--

After he had recovered, he rose to his feet, and looked up at the stairs that led to the faroff tower.

He took a few steps, and with one foot on the first step, he was suddenly aware that Sakura and Ganju had followed.

His eyes hardened in a glint that spoke of fierce determination.

"Sakura-chan, stay here."

She shot him a reproachful glare.

"No way in hell."

Ganju shook his head as well.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy, Ryoka."

The blond shook his head, a pained look in his eyes, as he pleaded with Sakura, the Shiba's words falling on deaf ears.

"Sakura-chan, please. I-

She shook head fiercely, and stamped her foot.

"I'm going, and you can't stop me."

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

"Please-

"No."

"You have to-

"Nuh-uh."

"Sakura-

"I'm coming, and that's-

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" He suddenly screamed, with such fierce intensity, that she cringed, both at the scary tone and the tears, brimming , swimming freely in his eyes, and pouring down his face in rapid gushes.

She took a step forward, but in his agony, he was oblivious to it.

"Beyond this point, I'll have _captains _after me, and I can't-

He looked away, missing another step towards him, then another, and so on and so forth.

A miserable whisper escaped his mouth, broken and alone.

"I can't lose anyone else. I just can't-

Arms, not bone breaking, but gentle, soft, and soothing, suddenly encircled him, and her head was now resting against his, an action that made him turn a deep crimson.

"You won't."

He has always wanted this, but now?

He is stunned, he is speechless, he can barely even breathe, she is so very close...

"S-Sakura-chan?"

A small smile tugs at her lips.

"You won't lose me, not if I stay by your side the entire time-

Her head tilted to one side a bit, as if to get a better angle...

-Naruto-kun."

"W-What're you doing-

Her eyes spark, with typical Sakura determination, and he realizes what she is about to do, a mere fraction of a second, before she does it.

"This."

Then, without another word, her eyes drift shut-

And she kisses him, soundly on the lips.


End file.
